


we are connected

by windsilk



Series: just don't close your heart [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, social media shenanigans, who needs dating apps when you have business cards and fax machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsilk/pseuds/windsilk
Summary: Sasuke doesn't really get women. (But he is an EXPERT at LinkedIn, so there's that.)





	1. one

sakura met sasuke the first time at a bar downtown. the night was gauzy, and she had been laughing and dancing for far too long. her hair clung to her shoulders when she noticed he was looking at her. just a simple look, and she was undone. 

she stepped away from her friend group, just a bit closer. “I feel like…” she started breathily, and his eyes were only for her pink lips. “there’s something between us. I feel like I know you.”

he wasted no time. he put this glass down. “do you…”

she stepped closer still. her hand met his. their fingers laced. was this fantasy? “yes?”

“…want to…” 

she felt herself get warm. her flesh tingled. this was the beginning. this was their story finally taking form. 

“…connect with me on linkedin?” 

she stopped. “okay, no.” she untangled their fingers and made to leave. 

sakura met sasuke the last time at a bar downtown. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke makes a second attempt.

it was a calm sunday morning when sakura went to the grocery store. she liked the mornings best. the aisles were clear, the produce was untouched, the cashiers were quicker. 

it was peaceful. undisturbed.

she turned the corner around the shelf filled with green apples to get to the red ones on the other side when she caught his eye. he was there. linkedin boy was there. 

he looked up at her abrupt stop, a passing glance but as soon as he recognized her face he looked back up, amazed. “it’s you.” 

“…right,” she confirmed, feeling vaguely nauseous. “it is I.” 

they stood awkwardly, his hand buried in the plastic bag that he had filled with fruit. “so,” he said too loudly, and then cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about the whole…linked–”

“don’t say it,” she interrupted, face grim and shadowed. 

“…right. I want to start over. if it’s okay with you.” 

she cocked an eyebrow at him. “what?” 

“I just feel like there’s a reason we keep meeting. like in another universe, maybe we were meant to be.” and for a split second, she could see their lives pass before her eyes, much more adventurous and violent and heatbreaking than hers currently. 

“I don’t know…” 

“do you want to start over?” he asked quietly, finally pulling his hand out of the bag. the plastic rustled. 

she looked at him, the sharp line of his jaw, his dark eyes, the concern cradled between his eyebrows, the hope on his lips. he was beautiful. “okay.”

he blinked, seemingly taken aback at what to do now that she’d said yes. he put down the bag in the grocery cart behind him and fumbled for his wallet. “uh, okay, uh. here is my…” and he pulled out a small scrap of paper. “…business card.” 

she stared at him, incredulous. he leaned forward, as though he were about to hug her, but then stuck out his hand instead and grabbed hers, shaking it firmly. he pressed the card into her open palm just after. 

“great. excellent. you have a great day, miss,” he said, choked and reddening. “looking forward to this great partnership. I think my fax is also on there?”

“your fax,” she deadpanned. 

he turned bright red and hurried to push the cart away, practically jogging down the produce section and out of sight. 

“he is so fucking weird,” she mumbled to no one, and resigned herself to being celibate for life.

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for anne. written 3 years ago.


End file.
